It is well known to provide a motor vehicle with a curtain airbag to protect occupants from injury during an accident such as a collision or a roll-over event. A curtain airbag in its deployed or inflated condition covers some portion of the side wall and/or side window(s) of the vehicle.
It is known to use one or more tethers to retain or hold the curtain airbag in the desired position to achieve maximum safety benefit during an accident. Although the use of such tethers may reduce the risk of the airbag moving out of the proper functioning position, it may be difficult to use such tethers at a bottom edge of the curtain airbag. It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism for improving the retention of a curtain airbag without the use of physical tethers between the airbag and the motor vehicle.